<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lady Poison by QueenOfPlotTwists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114028">The Lady Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists'>QueenOfPlotTwists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days Of Halloween, Bad Ass Yugi, Bad ass Ryou, Badass and Bloodythirsty pirates, Bloodthirsty Yami, Fem Ryou, Fem Yugi, Gothic, Gothic Ocean, Halloween Challenge, October Prompt Challenge, Pirate King Bakura, Pirates, Poisoning, Puzzleshipping, Puzzleshipping lemon, So not Pirates of the Carribean, Spooky Seaside, Tendershipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:16:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate Captain Bakura has never put much thought into the mariners’ expression of it being “frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard ship”. However, as he stood there bound to the mast of his own ship, his first mate equally bound on one side and the rest of his useless crew on the other, glaring into the smug, smirking serpent dark eyes of the snow-haired wraith relaxing on the barrel like a cat with her choice of a bird, he was starting to understand the sentiment.</p><p>Part 18 of 31 Days of Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge</p><p>Prompt 16: Paranoia and 18: Masks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lady Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this turned out to be MUCH longer than I thought--I had way to much fun playing with pirate Atem and Yugi ;)<br/>So I cheated with this one and used two prompts. Originally, the Mask prompt inspired me to create Masked Pirates, based on the costume I wore to the Renaissance Fair yesterday, tons of fun, but as I wrote the prompt Paranoia fit better, so I used both, though I will probably use Mask again just because its fun :)<br/>So this was actually inspired from and old Nightmare Before Christmas idea I came up with seeing a bunch of Pirate Jack and Sally joins the crew by poisoning everyone to convince Jack she's crew material.<br/>It was actually fun to write despite the length.</p><p>Sorry for unbetaed writing, it took ALL day.</p><p>Day 18 of 31Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Prompts</p><p>Prompt 16: Paranoia and Prompt 18: Masks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pirate Captain Bakura has never put much thought into the mariners’ expression of it being “frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard ship”. However, as he stood there bound to the mast of his own ship, his first mate equally bound on one side and the rest of his useless crew on the other, glaring into the smug, smirking serpent dark eyes of the snow-haired wraith relaxing on the barrel like a cat with her choice of a bird, he was starting to understand the sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day had started off no differently than any other: the fog had settled thick and silver over the northern seas, the wind was cold and biting with the promise of a dreary morning and Captain Bakura rose early from his quarters and barked orders to Marik, the First Master and strutted across the deck to drag his Quartermaster, who, knowing Atem, was no doubt enjoying an early morning liaison with the Cook, to the helm so Yugi could make breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To no one's surprise, least of all Bakura’s own, he found them in one of the hammocks below deck: Yugi pressed against the wall, her skirts hiked up to her hips and her legs wrapped around her red-haired pirate’s waist, releasing wanton little moans and wails as fucked her senseless and kissed her breathless. Bracing the wall with one hand, the other pulling back her hair, Atem kissed her hard and thrust into her harder, earning a shriek of delight from her and her nails raking down her back. The pain must’ve excited him, because he gave a feral growl and, gripping her hips with bruising strength, thrust up hard and began to rut into her with fierce ferocity. All the while the wanton writhed and wailed, like the little masochist she was under the force of his rough touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kiss broke with their screams, triumphant and satisfied and they fell back against each other on the hammock, breathing heavily and gazing into the other’s eyes with such loving affection, Bakura wanted to vomit over the hull. When Yugi seized him by the collar and dragged him down for another fierce kiss, her desires and intentions clear, Bakura rolled his eyes and decided he’d had enough, strutted across the room, grabbed the hem of the cot and felt neither shame nor guilt for wrenching it upward and sending the two lovers toppling over in a tangled heap of limbs, screams and curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem came up glaring murderously at his interloper, ready and eager to tear them to pieces, his flame-red eyes, hard and sharp as garnets and burning with a ferocity only sated by vengeance and is the red and black spiked flame of his hair had fallen to an ungraceful mop around his shoulders giving him a savage, wild look, twice as dangerous. Fire always had suited this one, with his sharp tongue, short stature and even shorter temper. Upon seeing his captain, forming down at him, eyebrow arched and looking almost bored, the murderous looks did not cease, but he did not act on it. Bakura knew all too well, were he anyone else, even the First Mate, he’d probably be dead. Atem was notorious for his bloodshed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t look at me like that,” Bakura snorted, playful and condensing, like he were scolding a child, knowing it would only piss Atem off more. “Knowing you two this would go on for days if I did not stop it. Seriously, do you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>come for air?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Atem growled, shot to his feet. “Do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripped, sweet like venom from his serpentine smirk, eyes glittering like sinister emeralds. “If you two are done, we have work to do.” His voice dropped humor. “You’re needed at the helm, and you,” he peered around Atem and focused on Yugi. “Were supposed to take inventory this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she said saucily, casually rolling her shoulders. Without shame or shyness, she pushed back her golden forelock but otherwise made no effort to untossel her dark hair, or fiz the scandalous state of her skirts beyond brushing off the dusk as she rose. “I went over all the books and supplies this morning, and I even had time to fix breakfast. All that hard work, I thought I deserved a break.” she stood haughtily, the wicked grin on her face a far cry from the shy, silly slip of a thing she’d been when she’d first joined his crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in that case,” Bakura grinned. “You can restock the vials and see what else we need and make a list for when we got ashore.” he shot Atem a look. “I want to make port by no later than noon.” He ended the conversation with a dismissive swirl of his trademark burgundy coat and made his way for the upper deck, the confidence of his steps expected their following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Fine,” Atem groaned and stomped after his captain, but before throwing Yugi a smirk. She matched her wicked smile with one of her own, and leaned in for another scorching kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing doubtlessly what such an interaction would lead to, Bakura interrupted them with a loud, obvious cough. “Work first, whoring later,” Bakura reminded them without breaking stride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two groaned but nonetheless obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to get yourself a girl, mate,” Atem called, finally leaving his beloved’s side though not without reluctance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Bakura barked out a laugh. “Bold words coming from the shy stuttering slip who literally knew nothing of pleasure until I had my wicked way with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him Atem visibly grimaced, as he always did when reminded, not of their erotic past, which summed up simply as loneliness and boyhood lust, but of his previous past. He’d been a sheltered nobleman’s son on his way to a betrothal to some arrogant cousin he’d only met once before </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Diabound</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then Bakura’s father’s ship, broadsided the ship and took everyone hostage. As Bakura had led the raid he’d been given his choice of “treasure” and, in true defiant Bakura fashion, he’d chosen Atem. Bakura  and his father both had been quite pleased to find that beneath that shy, sheltered exterior, Atem was both clever, witty and a survivor and once free of the annoyingly contradicting and hypocritical rules of society, the boy had flourished, quickly rising the ranks from Cabin boy to Quartermaster once Bakura’s father retired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first prize Atem had chosen for himself was Yugi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now why would I tie myself down to one wench when I can, quite literally, have anyone and everyone I want?” the captain challenged over his shoulder, titling his face in chin in such a way to resemble some mad man’s marionette. The shadow’s his oversized cavalier cast over his burnt ocher face and the pale scars running down the side of his cheek just below his left eye added a sinisterness to his smirking eyes and skeleton’s smile that for a moment even Atem could believe he was the dreaded unkillable Phantasm Pirate all the world feared him as.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was not, Atem merely rolled his eyes and climbed the steps towards the stern where the vacant wheel was awaiting his skilled hands. The worst part of it all was that it was true, and Bakura, for all his arrogance, knew it. A rough life at sea and rougher life as a pirate had done nothing to weather the handsome face and had only chiseled the muscled physique. Men and women alike found attraction in his pale scars and sculpted muscles, caught the sparkle in his emerald eyes or found fascination in the unusual silver tiny of his long white-blond hair. The fluid predatory grace of his swagger, the killer smirk of confidence in his eyes drew all around him like moths to the beautiful altar of his flame, knowing full the risk of death but desperate to sample the forbidden beauty all the same. A single stare glance of that curled, serpentine smile, and flash of fangs and all who saw him were lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked to tease Atem with how easily </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> fallen, though in truth the Captain had seduced and bedded every member of the crew at least once. The only exception of course being Yugi, both out of respect for her and Atem’s relationship, and simply because Bakura did not like to share. He was many things but a  polygamist wasn’t one of them. And only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lady had any right to call herself is, and he was standing on the deck of her forecastle now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura roared a laugh again, whirling as he ascended the steps on the crew mates scattered below parking order to secure the rigging and unfurl the sails with all the gruff severity of death that he was famous for. Even the most seasoned of his comrades jumped to attention, knowing well the force of his temper and determined not to stir it. Bakura’s rage was like a sea serpent’s calm and lurking just beneath the surface but once reared, teeth-baring and dangerous. It commanded their respect as well as reminded them to stay in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura watched them all scurry about with a Captain’s pride and the satisfaction of a seasoned mariner. Down below, his crew set to work: unfurling the masks, working the rigging and prepared for another morning’s journey across the fog-strewn sea. The silver sails billowed to life like grand, magnificent wings. The winds were on their side for the sails pillowed alive like plump doves and Atem was quick to turn the ship at the best angle to catch the speed. The gray hull sliced through the waters sending up waves of her own to challenge the calm sea. The fog parted like a curtain under the glaring eyes of their bow, not some singing mermaid or virginal maiden or even some fierce-looking false battle god, but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demoness</span>
  </em>
  <span> of might and power. Terrifying as she was majestic, she sported powerfully muscled arms and sharp claws, spread wide like the feathered wings of her back, not an invitation of welcome but of surrender. The sharp horn atop her head and ears, pointed as knives, shatter any allusion of angelic greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such was the majesty and might of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Diabound, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the most feared of all the northern pirate ships. A legend with three huge towering masts and a crestallated forecastle, the magnificent galleon was notorious for its silver painted hull and mist gray sails, the reared up serpent that was its stern, and the phantom demoness that was its bow. A ghost upon the seas, disappearing into the fog where she was all but invisible, she stalked and hunted her prey with all the sealth and silence of a circling shark, searching for weaknesses and openings before choosing the perfect place and moment to strike. Her demonic blue eyes and fierce expression, the last thing her enemies would witness in this world; barrage of cannon fire, the only announcement before many a merchant ship, or navy vessel, if the cre and captain were feeling particularly bold. She was Bakura’s pride, joy and birthright and the only true maiden in his heart and soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And soon, Bakura grinned, casting his sharp-eyes gaze across the darkening horizon where the outline of the port rose slowly from the mists like an ancient dragon stirred from sleep. Soon, she and her captain would be adding another conquest to her tally of victories. Bakura’s smile curled at the corners. The towering spires of Domino town peered through the mists like the fine points of a crown boasting its jewels and just begging to have them stolen. The captain was more than happy to oblique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re done imagining the destruction and slaughter of the innocent,” Yugi’s haughty voice shattered his fantastical musings of fire and slaughter, and he turned to her with a frustrated goan of annoyance, knowing well this </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> form of punishment for his earlier interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl stood there, with far too much pride in her torso and confidence in her stance than her tiny, wisp-like form should’ve allowed, and yet her violet eyes blazed and that frustrating  cat-with-a-bird-in-her-claws smirk, she no doubt inherited from Atem curled her smile at the corners. “I have the inventory request you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> a punishment for his interruption earlier. Nonetheless as Captain, the swallowed a groan out of pride, snatched the parchments from her and read them over with a critical eye ignoring the way she hummed with her hands behind her back with all the innocence of a sweet, virginal maid. Many a stupid man had fallen for that alse innocent face and ended up with a knife between the ribs. Out of the corner of his gaze, Bakura caught Atem staring, his attention divided between driving the ship and castling loving glances towards his wench. Bakura had no doubt, were he not standing there, he’d have the wench pinned against the helm or worse, bent over the rail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told himself the sudden displeasure bubbling in his chest was disgust and not jealousy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes bulged on the last word of her list. “You put Surgeon on our inventory.” It wasn;t a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl grinned. “I did,” she whirled to him, all humor gone from her grave eyes and stern frown. “We need either a separate surgeon or I need an assistant. I’ve been working myself to the bones, feeding and treating your reckless buffoons. I can’t store food, prepare dinners, mix tonics and treat your infections all at once, especially if we’re about to complete another raid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not the first time the request had been ranted, nor was it unfounded. In truth it had been her only request since the Cook retired forcing Yugi to take up both the mantle of her former mentor and that of Surgeon. Her herbal talents and stitching training had saved many a limb aboard ship where infection was common and nutrition bleak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Diabound</span>
  </em>
  <span> was even one of the few ships where crew were forced to bathe regularly (though mostly because Bakura couldn’t stand the smell). But she knew little of more advanced medical practices and the Cook’s retirement had doubled her workload, making it next to impossible to learn. The only time she had to herself were those stolen moments she’d spent in Atem’s arms and bent over whatever surface took their fancy in his cabin. The fact that the girl managed to accomplish all tasks with such ruthless efficiency was a testament to her irreplaceable status, and a bold defiance to the old mariners saying about women onboard bringing ill luck with them. If there was any truth to that statement, it was only the minor annoyance of his sleep being distrubed by their constant love-making, a situation easily rectified by sending them down to the hammocks to bother the rest of the men if his patience was particularly thin. No, the girl’s talents were much more desirable on his ship than off. Hell, even Atem’s blood lusty rages had quelled now that he had a spunky and savage wildling of a wench to keep him on his toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been nearly three years ago, now and unfortunately, applications were slim. They’d yet to find someone either bold and skilled enough to join their crew. Most trained surgeons were trained young men not eager to give up their life of respectability for the savage and unpredictable life at sea and the woman who dared venture into the field still preferred the married life of safety and security as opposed to the rough and gruff company of pirates where rape was common and death a constant companion. Neither Bakura nor Yugi had any patience for such snimperings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Refusing to make a promise he could not keep, Bakura groaned and promised only “We’ll see what we find. Mayhaps this time, Lady Fortune will be in our favor. In the meantime. Wheeler! Devlin! Taylor!” He rounded over the rail and barked the summons. The three men dropped their work and stood at attention with all the loyalty and obedience of trained dogs, ready to fight and destroy at their master’s command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed down Yugi’s list of requests and barked authoritatively. “You three are in charge of viddels when we dock. Anything and everything on that list you by double of and if they give you grief, you know what to do. Now where the bloody abyss is Maliku?” He demanded, his sharp eyes having yet to catch sight of his First Mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if summoned from the shadows, the blond descended the rigging by reckle sliding down the sails and catching the net on his way down. From the crow’s nest, his shadow and comrade, Marik descend with much more grace. The two men sported spiky sandy blond hair mocha brown skin that spoke of a birthplace from the deserts of Egypt where they fled to escape Africa’s slave trade. Their sharp features and violet eyes made many mistake them for twins, but while Marik’s face and mne gave him a more leonine appearance, Malik’s wild explosion of locks and psychotic grin made him look more like an escapee from the asylum. The silent, sleek way in which they worked together and blended into the invisible nooks and crannies of the cities earned them their nickname The Shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura masked his impression well and spat. “You two know the drill: I want a survey of every soldier on duty, every barrock with an open gate, every jailer who looks like he’s standing guard, if a man so much as pisses near anything close to resembling a military station I want it documented and recorded. We’ve yet to lose a man on a raid and I aim to keep it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura, as a captain, was anything if not efficient. His eyes shifted to Atem. “How long ‘till we make port?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem smirked like a demon and spun the wheel hard. “With the wind at our backs?” He roared over the  gust, his wild hair blazing like a living flame and his blond bangs like lightning bolts streaking his face, a storm god’s herald documenting her moods. “I say less an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleasure beamed in Bakura’s grin. “Well, you heard him, ya pack of sea dogs, now get to it!” The crew scrambled before he’d finished the command. Catching the witch of Yugi’s brow he added. “And if any of you  on shore hear word of a  doctor or a witch or a disgraced surgeon in the vicinity, follow up on it and report! The ship’s gone too long without all her positions filled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not need to turn around to know Yugi was smiling that annoying, spoiled little girl’s smile she always sported when he’d gotten what she wanted, and forced back the pleased little shudder  that ran through him. Frustrating as she was, Atem was’t the only one fond of her, though his own personal fondness was closer to that of a father or a stern uncle’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The business of Captaining done, he once more returned to his earlier musing of the city in flames and the wealth of Domino scattered about his deck floor, everything from jewels to desserts scattered about for his approval, and the invincible feeling that not even the richest kings could command the level of authority and might that he himself did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they docked in the safety of the rocky alcoves just outside town where the mists would hide her, the ship would anchor, scouts would take the long boats to the city and scour the terrain. Yugi would restock their supplies, Marik and Malik would take note of where all the guards and navy men were posted. His crew would wander about and indulge in their pleasures, free and fearless of any recognition, as was the privilege of one who was crew of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Diabound </span>
  </em>
  <span>and her notorious Masked Pirates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By day the crew strutted amongst the town as invisibly and unrecognizable as any other townsfolk though every navel port and jailhouse advertised </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Diabound</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s crew and rewarded anyone for their capture. But at night when darkness shrouded the land in shadow and their ship became invisible, and they’d formed their strategy: the ship would dock in the port, the Shadows would knock out any on duty guard and silently slit the throats of any who resisted, and the crew would flood the land and get their fill of raping and pillaging for the evening. Each one donning grotesquely ornamental masks of Venician style and quality. Bright bold colors, designed to mimic animals and mythical figures and harlequin heroes, and whose visage in the dark distorted the image of the wearer to the point that anyone would mistake the unusual colors of their eyes, the jeweled eyes and the shade of skin tone for nothing more than a trick of the light, an allusion invoked by the folk nature of the masks they wore--a clever deception when one’s crew boasted uniquely specific and unusual colors of hair and eyes and skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By dawn the crew would gather their spoils and return to the ship like ghosts evaporating with the morning, adding to the allusion that they were not men, but monsters born of some other world for which they were now departing. By the time the navy managed to make sense of the incident, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Diabound</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be well on her way back to the sea. No one had ever managed to accurately identify a single member of his crew--not even he himself, whom rumors speculated was a ghost, himself, a spector sporting a mane of long white hair cascading in rigid spikes like a demon’s mane. Serpent green eyes that glittered enticingly with an emerald sheen but promised all the poison of a snake bite. Burnt ocher skin that spoke of a birthplace far beyond the Atlantic and the countries of Europe littered with a collection of pale scars to document his accomplishments and killings and the signature red and silver cloak that was the birthright of the Tozoukou’s and their descendents. And yet even he had not so much as a sketch on his wanted poster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yes, it would be another successful raid, another successful day, another successful mission, and he expected and thought nothing less when the Shadows set foot in the life boat with Wheeler, Devin and Taylor l to scout the area and report back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> came.</span>
</p><p><span>X</span> <span>X</span> <span>X</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d been docked less than an hour when the trio of crew had returned, absent provisions but with another companion in tow. Not even the Shadows had time to set off on their mission, yet and Bakura was furious to see the three back early until he caught sight of the cloaked figure strutting out of the lifeboat and onto the deck of his ship like she owned it. Or worse was </span>
  <em>
    <span>welcome</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura did not even need to ask, merely growled a sound that morphed into an opened mouth groan of fury and pinched the bridge between his nose. “You incompent idiots!” he demanded the tethering threads of already slim patience, thinning. “I gave you imbeciles one job. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One</span>
  </em>
  <span> job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She demands </span>
  <em>
    <span>parle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sir</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Devlin, whose real name was Duke, explained. The timid, almost defeated way he spoke it, the exact opposite of the normally haughty and flamboyant flare in which he did everything from speaking to carrying himself, caught Bakura off guard. True, he saw the man’s green eyes were faded with worry, his shoulders limp and the confident smirk of his jaw laxed to a frown. Besides him both Wheeler and Taylor, known a Joseph and Tristan respectively, had equal looks of worry and concern etched into their normally giddy faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura arched a brow, curious now as to what this stranger could’ve possibly said to make three of his best and most dangerous men not only compliant, but timid. Irritation burned his throat and displeasure rose like bille in his belly--only </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was ever allowed to intimidate this lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> could this whelp </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>parle</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he demanded, the words a low, dangerous growl like a feral hound just before it leapt, fangs bared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beneath the shadow of the hood, Bakura saw the smallest hint of a smile grace the stranger’s smally, pert mouth. It enraged him even further but not nearly as much as when </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> spoke. “I have information.” The voice was sweet and melodious, a soft rasp thick with an aristocratic accent and yet the low, raspy howling of a ghostly maiden or a seductive siren. “Information, that I think you will find...most valuable.” Delicate white hands slipped free from the folds of her cloak and moved to the hem of her cloak just as the enraged Bakura was about to cease her by the throat and choke the arrogance out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she lowered her hood and all Bakura’s anger evaporated like the morning fog. “Captain Bakura Tozokuo of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Diabound’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>Masked Pirates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collective gasps and murmurs erupted from the crew and suddenly Devlin, Wheeler and Taylor’s timidity and terror suddenly infected them all like a plague. Maliku and Atem were on either side of their captain, snarling and hands on their sword hilts eager to cut the wench down but Bakura stayed their hands. Only he remained unaffected by the bold declaration of his identity, but not because of its revelation. Rather it was the revelation of the woman himself, who left him in a stoic state of speechlessness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wraith, he could fathom no other word appropriate enough to describe her. Perhap the halo of her long silken snow white hair cascading down her back, the lily white softness of her pale pink skin, the sweetheart roundness of her plump rosy cheeks and angelic smile, the lithe, wisp-like slenderness of her flesh and form may have projecte the illusion of a more angelic creature. Something pure, sweet, innocent, helpless: like the archetypal household Saint of english aristocracy, an Angel of the Heart or a Virgin Mary whose delicate appearance was that of a white, holy, virginal May Queen. But Bakura was not so weak-minded, a man. He saw the serpentine slither of her swagger, the curl of the smile as it slit her face, the deep, penetrating darkness of rich brown, almost black eyes. Eyes like a serpents’ within whose depths he saw demonic knowledge and wicked pleasures, and the smile she quirked was a thing that promised all matter of delights both sensual and sinister. Yes, she was indeed a wraith, a spectral ghost luring the unsuspecting with her innocence and then slicing their throats once their guard was down. If Bakura did not know any better, he’d almost believe she was his beloved </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diabound</span>
  </em>
  <span> made of bone and delectable flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrutinized her knowing smirk with a face that betrayed no emotions. “And what, my dear wench,  led you to make such accusations against me and my men?” he challenged coldly and without humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She met the challenge with a smile. “‘Tis not an accusation, ‘tis the simple truth,” the arrogance of her smile put Atem and Yugi’s both to shame. “As for how I know, well, it’s hard to ignore a ship with a silver hull and a demoness for a figurehead. I’m afraid your ship’s reputation precedes her, as does yours.” Her dark eyes scrutinized him up and down. “You fit your description quite well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know this how?” Bakura drawled unimpressed. “You don’t strike me as the one to take stock in rumor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even rumors have their facts,” she replied, pushing aside her brown cloak revealing the silk dress she wore beneath a concoction of white lace and gray silks. “Especially when they’re all anyone wants to talk about and the men in your life have an annoying but rather beneficial habit of discussing such things in detail and thinking you’re either too sweet or soft headed to comprehend their meaning. I’ve found there is great benefit in learning to be silent.” she strutted about in explanation, either ignorant of or ignoring the danger. Bakura did not know if he should be impressed or irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A swarm of angry eyes followed the girl’s every step and she did not so much as flinch. “There is a pattern to your success,” she said, all confident smiles and beaming eyes. “You do not simply invade and plunder: you hide your ship in the shadows, send your crew mates to investigate, gather intel, make note of your enemies and their locations. Once you have their locations you send your preliminary teams to, shall we say, dispose of them? Only then do you summon your crew to invade. And while they whole of the world is asleep in their beds you and your men rape and plunger and steal and slaughter to your heart’s content, no one knowing that the whole thing was a perfectly laid trap.” She leaned against the rail, all haughty smiles, the rage Bakura knew was burning unmasked in his eyes confirmed her suspicions. “Pity the navy never put the pieces together, but their lack of wit is indeed my favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me,” Bakura mocked with a snort. “I had no idea, I was so predictable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not,” she corrected, folding her hands in her lap. “As I said, I listen and I’ve listened for a while.” she stood then. “So, when on my daily trip to the marketplace I heard talk of a strange ship with a silver hull in port, I was curious.” Her smile curled at the corners and her gaze without moving, shifted to the three who’d escorted her. “And when I spotted these three searching about, I grew more suspicious. And when I heard that whispered word </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diabound</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” her smile was a living thing that curled at the corners the same time, her dark eyes brightened with demonic glee. “I was certain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside Bakura, Atem tensed and he had no doubt his entire crew wanted nothing more than to slaughter her. Only his silence kept the wench alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he threw his head back and laughed. “And is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> the information you promised? An evaluation of strategy? Confirmation of my identity? If it is, my girl then you’ve not only wasted my time,” he slither towards her, letting all his blood lust bleed into his voice. “You’ve wasted your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again the thing did not flinch. “No,” she said simply. “It is not. This confirmation merely assures me that I am in the right place to bargain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what bargain is that?” someone behind them snapped. Bakura whirled and glared the entire crew into silence before turning his furious gaze back on her. “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to help you.” The relaxed calm in which she spoke those words took him aback but he did not lower his guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you now?” he interrogated. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haughtiness vanished from her expression. “I want passage upon your ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bark of laughter erupted from Bakura’s throat, rising to an echo from the men who joined in the jest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s expression hardened. “You think I jest?” she accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know not what you ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know exactly what I ask!” she cut him off, anger in her voice. “I want to join your ship and leave this boring, dismal rock and all its pompous prosperity before I lose the last of my patience and burn it all to the ground. Are you willing to negotiate?” It was her turn to instigate a challenge, and Bakura found he quite liked her spirit, it had been so long since someone was able to match wits with him. “Bold words, for a slip. Let me make one thing clear.” With lighting speed, he ceased her around her pale neck and squeezed. The bones so frail he could snap them with barely any force. Though surprised, the girl did not flinch, even when his grip tightened, her serpent black eyes bore into his: fearless and unyielding. It stirred something within him, something deep and primal and hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not a pleasure barge or some seafaring adventure. My men are as brutal and savage as the rumors say. We do not hesitate to kill and we do so mercilessly. Your safety aboard this ship is not my nor anyone elses concern, and no one will help you if you find yourself in a shall we say, compromising position?” he pronounced </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> declaration with a particular venom and sank the meaning of the possibility into it, so there would be no doubt or gestation what she was risking. Again she did not flinch. “Neither I, nor my ship, nor my crew exist to satisfy some bored, pompous noble brat’s romantic adventure. So I suggest you think long and hard of the decision you are about to make, before you find yourself with a knife between your dibs or some stranger’s cock in you. Am I clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt or hesitation clouded her voice. “No man is raping me,” she sank all her determination and rage into her voice, those dark eyes onyx black and shimmering with the promise of vengence. It was then Bakurs felt the press of a point not between his ribs but angle to pierce his stomach, a much easier and by far more effective wound to make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he lowered his gaze, he found her sure fingers wrapped around the hilt of a small dagger, the blade poised to strike without hesitation into his gut, and her face an unflinching mask of surety. “And I do not expect any charity, I will work for my keep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> impressed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, released her neck, and she drew back her blade and slipped it between the fold of her skirts. The act invoked the sensual sensation of how many other blades and weapons she had hidden beneath the folds of her skirts and what she would look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>those skirts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what skills do you bring to my crew that we have not already?” he cocked his head in a mocking manner, the challenge lacking the animosity of earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl grinned now, relaxing into her element and folded down the hems of her skirts. “I am a doctor’s daughter. I believe I overheard your comrades saying you were in the market for a surgeon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura shifted his glare to the three idiots who brought her on board, though his expression was one of annoyance rather than anger. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the market for one. “And what qualified you for that position?” Over his shoulder, he summoned Yugi forward with a nod, and she slipped through the crowd between himself and Atem. If the wench was seriously it would not just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> approval she’d need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She girl grinned, that haughty air returning as she boasted “Though my father, as he insisted upon calling himself, preferred to keep me locked away in my room while he performed his experiment and surgeries, that did not stop me from observing his world, nor from reading his medical texts, nor from practicing the skills myself when the opportunity presented itself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi cut her off, her face hard. “Can you set bones and stick wounds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl met the woman’s interrogation with confidence and poise. “I can.” she said, by way of confirmation. And then she smirked. “I also know quite a bit about medicinal plants and how best to prepare their  chemical compounds, including those that would otherwise be considered poisonous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women stared at the other, unflinching, though from the scrutinizing smile on Yugi’s face, Bakura suspected the wraith was winning her over. “We shall see,” was all Yugi said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you so desperate to escape your...father?” Bakura questioned, something about the rough, disgusted way she said the word, not sitting right with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hatred hardened the girl’s features. “He wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>that caught everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father by adoption,” she spat. “As he has never ceased to remind, as if the fact that we share no blood would make his disgusting infatuation less repulsive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you wish to escape your betrothal,” Atem spoke, his voice hard, though not without sympathy. “You do not need to join a pirate crew for that? Why not jump aboard some merchant ship or privateer’s vessel? Or even offer your skills to the navy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s laugh was a harsh, bitter bark of sound. “The navy doesn’t want girls. And even if they did, those snippering boys are so obedient and useless, if I asked for a favor, they’d consider it their moral duty to return me to my </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Given his influence, as a naval doctor and all, and knowing where every man is stationed, even those no one else knows about.” A smile slit her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, Bakura grinned. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was information, she was so confident would curry his favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for the merchants and privateers, well, a stowaway on board isn’t good for business. They would drop me off as the next port, directly into the hands of the navy who again would feel it their moral and civic duty to return me to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfort</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>safety</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my</span>
  <em>
    <span> loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> father.” She spat each word as if they were dirt on her tongue. “And I’ve no desire to be locked up any worse than I already am. The only reason I’m allowed any freedom beyond the wall of his estate, including right now is because I slipped a pinch of belladonna into his food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi’s eyes bulged with a giddiness that bordered on respect at that statement. “How clever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must be,” the waif grinned in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your only hope is to join our crew then?” Atem arched a skeptical brow. “Why us, why not some other band of scallywags?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have done my research sir,” she said evenly. “And from what I’ve learned your crew is both strong, healthy and successful, I have no intention of leaving one cage for another, and as your ship has conveniently arrived, I am not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you believe you can be an effective member of my crew?” Bakura flashed his own serpentine grin, drawn to this seductive, suicidal little survivalist for reasons he knew he should not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” No doubt or hesitation clouded the declaration. Only determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Bakura said airly, to the surprise of all, but not her. “I will give you a chance to prove yourself.” He whirled to the crew, voice hard. “We will delay our next raid another 48 hours.” He spun to the girl. “You will provide my First Mates with the information regarding the navymen’s locations. If the information you provide is correct, and you prove yourself a worthy assistant, then, perhaps,” he purposely leaned closer, scrutinizing the wraith of a girl with both a critical and salacious eyes, approving of every glorious inch, though suspicion reigned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’ll find you a place on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Diabound</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In the meantime, you will assist Yugi in the kitchens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bothe girls shot up but Bakura cut them off, smirking at his Cook and sometimes surgeon with a cocky grin. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>said </span>
  </em>
  <span>you wanted an assistant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the retort burning on Yugi’s tongue but she swallowed it down, spunt to the girl and demanded. “What should I call you, then? Unless you prefer wraith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled sweet, angelic smile that triumphant dark eyes betrayed. “Ryou. My name is Ryou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>X</span> <span>X</span> <span>X</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yugi watched the girl with the unblinking sharpness of a predatory hawk.Watched as she put her skills to work and peeled vegetables, prepared broth and mixed herbs. The whole crew did, though as Yugi was now her master, the girl challenged her to fix the evening meal without her assistance, a test and a privilege. With the day’s scouting plans and supply runs on hold, the rest of the crew found themselves busy with daily work and slipping in and out of the galley with requests for beer or claiming some other chore, but everyone knew the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were scrutinizing the new recruit. The Girl, the wraith, Ryou. Bakura found himself slipping into the shadows to observe her as she worked under Yugi’s harsh and critical gaze. Atem was not so discreet with his distrust and knew better than to distract Yugi with his affection. She was a hard worker, Bakura found, and she did not complain. She took directions well and even Yugi was impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night as the whole of the crew piled into the galley eager for food and drama. The seats were packed, the plates full, the mugs empty and the stench of ale and grog and potatoes and salt and sweat waifed the air in a haze so thick it was breathable. Was there ever a more sombrous affair? No one ate the perfectly prepared meal, though they poked and prodded and hunger tore at their stomachs, no one trusted the angelically sweet smile Ryou sprouted as she sat by the ale, passing out empty mugs. Atem and Maliku glare at her, distrustfully. Marik simply grabbed his grog and food and ignored her. Yugi merely slid besides Atem and took a heavy swig from his ale--the only one who could ever escape with such a sin and survive unscathed. Bakura, himself, could not take his eyes off her. Perhaps it was the fact she mentioned her talent with poison and how she’d used belladonna to escape her father, but surely she would not be so unimaginative as to place the poison in the food if that’s what she was planning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet Bakura could not fathom why he felt so suspicious. He took another swig of ale, watched, critically as Ryou finally took a place for herself, licked her lips and devoured a large bite with a loud hum of satisfaction. The act did nothing to deter the men of their fears, who were much more comfortable devouring heavy gulps of grog and ale. The water levels would not be replenished until they refilled the barrels. And yet Ryou continued to eat...eat, but not drink. Anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone’s head suddenly hit the table catching the whole room’s attention. Someone else  fell out of their seat, passed out drunk. Except no pirate worth his salt got drunk on </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> mug of ale. Unless...realization widened Bakura’s  and instinctively he threw the mug across the room. It crashed against the hull spreading fizz and liquid everywhere. The crew who were not falling over asleep stood in shock, at least two more wobbled before falling over. Marik’s eyes shot to the mug just before he dropped, besides Maliku who’d consumed his first. Yugi and Atem took longer because they’d shared one, but they’d made it a foot towards Ryou before the poison did its job. Bakura glared at her, feeling the dizzying haze darken his vision, but his body was strong and he shoved the table and bench out of his way furious. All the while Ryou sat on her stool, eating her food. His limbs gave out then and he crawled toward her, fighting the body that betrayed him in his attempt to reach the bitch who’d betrayed him worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…Little...” he slurred the words. “Bitch.” He dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed him was those serpent black eyes smirking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>X</span> <span>X</span> <span>X</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bakura came too, feeling like his the mast has crashed down upon his skull, he found himself bound to said mast with Atem on his left side and Maliku on his right, and the wraith sitting on a barrel, smirking like a damned cat, no not a cat, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>snake. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Torn between applaud and absolute fury, he settled on fury when he tugged on his wrists and found them bound above his head. None of his comrades were awake yet, and even Yugi was asleep and tied to the mast. His pride was relieved, but his temper and instincts were fuming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at the cause of all this and let all his rage, pride, fury and appraisal bleed into his voice. “You poisoned the ale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou rolled her eyes and put down her empty plate. “I am neither stupid, nor suicidal. Why would I poison the only thing pirates care about second to gold and rum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a point. “Then how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou’s smile curled at the corners and she pulled a corked bottle from the bosom of her bodice. Dried black and purple leaves swirled about within the glass like a sinister globe. “Just a pinch will make you sleep. I put it in the mugs, after Yugi had me wash them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned surprise caused Bakura’s eyes to bulge. Reading the realization of his expression, she elaborated. “You were all so busy judging the food you never bothered to look at your utensils.” She slipped the vile back into its place. “It was my last resort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I refused you,” Bakura finished and arched an impressed brow. “Much easier to escape while still in port than on the high seas and I doubt you’d be able to work the ship on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou said nothing, she did not need to. She hopped off the barrel, stood. “I told you I want to join your crew and I meant it.” She stopped just in front of him, locker her penetrating gaze with his. “Have I proven myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile slit Bakura’s face. “Yes, you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled then, and looked around the mast to the still asleep men. “Can you guarantee my safety when they awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura snorted. “When they come too, I doubt any of them will have the spine to ever cross you again, though I cannot speak for my First Mate and Quartermaster...or my Cook. They will doubtless be furious. Not with you, but because they fell for such a trick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Ryou arched a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are my crew mates and I am their Captain,” Bakura declared, authoritatively. “If I say you are one of this crew, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> listen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do we have a deal,” Ryou flashed an angelic smile, her dark demoness eyes penetrating, and in that moment she looked every inch what he imagined </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Diabound</span>
  </em>
  <span> would if she were human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unbind me, and we have a deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a triumphant grin, Ryou swept aside her skirts and pulled a blade from the strap at her thigh. Wisely, she cut the ropes around his waist first. He saw then that the ropes were connected and the rest of his crew’s bindings fell away as well. Finally, the last rope fell away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quick as a snake, he seized her throat and caught her wrist squeezed both. She did not flinch or drop the life. It sent a thrill through him and made his blood boil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes bore into hers, pulling her gaze level with his own glittering emerald sharp enough to cut bore into penetrating darkness. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span> poison me, again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he captured her lips in a hard, unescapable kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would’ve taken her then and there and damn anyone who stuck around to watch if she hadn’t slipped away as soon as he loosened his fingers, the saucy wink thrown over her shoulder making it perfectly clear, it would continue. It would not be that night, or the next night or even the one after that when he’d have her: he had to earn that privilege, just as she had. The Captain was all too eager for the challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so it was with both great reluctance and exuberantly wicked delight that Captain Bakura and </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Diabound</span>
  </em>
  <span> crew welcomed Ryou among their ranks. Despite her initiation, Yugi was more than happy to divide the duties of Cook and surgeon between them, the latter of which Ryou showed far greater skill. Though this did not stop the two women from cohorting and more than once Bakura couldn’t not help but wonder with a cautious sense of dread what the two conspired behind the closed doors of the galley while they seasoned meat, dried herbs and mixed tonics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi seemed to divide her time evenly between spending time cooking with Ryou and spreading her legs for Atem, whose libido had only grown more possessive and jealous from the divided attention. Though judging from the grunts and groans, whines and wails, the captain often heard coming from the Quartermaster’s bunk or the crow’s nest or, more often than he liked, the galley, Yugi certainly enjoyed Atem’s new domineering side. Bakura had grown more tolerable of such acts if it meant Yugi was distracted and Ryou had a less dangerous ally, though he knew better than to underestimate someone as dangerous and cunning as himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that only merely made the prize of sampling her sweet snakebite venom and subtle flesh all the more satisfying--and damn, was it satisfying, Whether he had her writhing beneath him or  she rode him like a stallion. Even now as he watched the wraith engage in a spirited game of poker with a few of his mates, the pot and stakes rising higher and higher between them, he once again pondered the old sea-faring expression about women and ships and bad luck, and thought perhaps there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> some truth to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou threw down a Full House claiming the huge pot and whatever debts had been forfeited with a victorious howl, unphased by the threats and curses sprouted in a result. She caught his wandering gaze and flashed him a brilliant smirk, those dark eyes, shadowed and full of secrets. The sight made his cock stir and his blood boil. Whatever “frightful bad luck” the witch wraith known as Ryou may have brought his crew in the past and would undoubtedly do so again in the future, Bakura decided then and there it was well worth the risk.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The style of this one turned out very different from my other works which made sense because I never wrote a pirate story before but I definitely wanted to do something more gritty and less romantic, which is why i'm very happy with how Ryou and Bakura ended up together--you wanted to live this life you had to be tough and there were plenty of woman pirates who were bad ass ;) (Atem and Yugi are based on Anne Bonny and Calico Jack, who started off as Quartermaster before becoming Captain when his Captain passed on).<br/>Hope you all enjoyed pirate Bakura ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>